


Szivárvány színei - Világoskék

by barb, SassyMeg



Series: Szivárvány színei kihívás-Rainbow Color Challenges [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Winchester tesók még fiatalok, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatív Univerzum: kissé eltérő az eredetitől, Arkangyal!Gabriel, Bad Parent John Winchester, Boldog végkifejlet, Boys Kissing, Cas is bele van esve Deanbe, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Csak arcra adott puszik szerepelnek, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean bele van esve Casbe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nem a legjobb szülő: John Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Punk Castiel, Romantic Fluff, Védő Castiel, Védő Gabriel, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, angyal!Castiel, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, Édes - romantikus pillanatok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barb/pseuds/barb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Dean ebben a történetben 16 éves,  Sam  12.Castiel olyan 19-nek látszik, és Gabe 22-nek.A fiatal Winchester fivérek nem mindig vesznek részt apjuk vadászataiban, s amikor magukra hagyja őket, nem mindig hagy nekik elegendő pénzt a megélhetéshez. Dean ezt - nem tudva jobbat kitalálni - lopással akarja fedezni, de szerencséjére közbelép egy Blue Angel néven ismert fiú, akinek szintén van egy bátyja, aki ugyanúgy a szárnyai alá veszi a két Winchester testvért. Ők ott vannak nekik, amikor szükséges, s mint kiderül: ez nem is véletlen. ❤️





	Szivárvány színei - Világoskék

**Author's Note:**

> Megjegyzés: Ez a fic teljesen másfelé kanyarodott, mit eredetileg szerettem volna, viszont így sem rossz. :)  
> Valamint: a Blue az angolban nemcsak színt jelöl, de egyben a szomorúságot is jelentheti.  
> Külön köszönet: Tábi Sacinak, aki megcsinálta a képen Cas világos kék szemkihúzását, valamint Khas Tharának, aki nemcsak ihletet adott, de egy kis részt bele is írt a novellámba. :) ❤️

Castielt sokan csak Blue Angel-ként ismerték. Na, nem Marlene Dietrich után, hanem mert előszeretettel öltözött ebbe a színbe, még a haját is ilyenre színezte be, és ugyanezzel a színnel a szemeit is kihúzta, amik ugyancsak lenyűgözően kékek voltak. 

A Blue nevet azért kapta, mert sokat látták szomorúnak, de ezen mindig megpróbált felül emelkedni. Angelnek pedig azért, mert mindenkinek igyekezett segíteni, lett légyen ember, vagy csak egy kóborló, netán vadonélő állat. 

Ennek ellenére, aki nem ismerte eléggé, az hajlamos volt rosszakat gondolni róla. Valószínűleg ebbe a különc öltözködése, viselkedése is szerepet játszott. Tetoválásai is voltak, például a nyakán egy szép, kinyílt rózsa. Mindemellett soha nem titkolta, hogy inkább a fiúk vonzzák. Ezzel is sokakat maga ellen hangolt, de tudta, nem szabad törődnie velük. 

Az ultra vallásos családja előbb megpróbálta kinevelni belőle a másságát, de mikor se a szép beszéd, se a büntetések nem használtak, akkor bezárták, egészen addig, amíg meg nem tudott szökni. Gabriel, a harmadik legidősebb bátyja volt az, aki segített neki ebben, és ő is megszökött vele.

Bizonyára az indokai között szerepelt az, hogy vigyáz a baba tesójára, ahogy előszeretettel nevezte, de Castiel sejteni vélte, hogy a fiúk kedvelése terén, hasonló cipőben járhatnak. 

Gabe soha nem ítélte meg, nem ítélte el. Nem érdekelte, ha akár tar kopaszra vágatja a haját, az sem, ha netán lánynak öltözött volna. Nem ez az, ami meghatározza őket, nem a külsőségek. 

*

Dean kétségbe volt esve. Tele volt a hócipője, mivel az apjuk már megint vadászatra ment, de úgy, hogy azt sem tudták, mikor fog visszajönni, és részben emiatt sosem volt elegendő élelem, és pénz, amit hátra hagyott a fiainak. 

Hiába tudta a sajtos makarónit százféle módon elkészíteni - lévén az, az egyik legolcsóbb élelmiszer -, nemcsak Sammy kezdte unni ezt a repertoárt, de ő maga is. Folyton éhesnek érezték magukat, és a kevés pénzből rendszerint, csak egyoldalú táplálkozásra futotta. 

Amikor erről vitatkoztak, Castiel véletlen kihallgatta, és nem mert utána mozdulni, amíg a fiúk azon veszekedtek, hogy Dean bemegy a közeli boltba, és vesz néhány szendvicset, "öt ujjas kedvezménnyel". Sammy nem akarta, de a bátyja csak annyit mondott: ne törődjön semmivel.

Cas követte az idősebb fiút, alig lépett a boltba, s körülnézett, máris mellette volt:  
\- Szia, Szívem! De jó, hogy utól értelek! A pénztárcád nálam felejtetted! - majd ránézett a boltosra bocsánatkérően, és további szavait hozzá intézte - Mindent elfelejtene, ha nem figyelmeztetném!

A boltos csak a szemét forgatta, húzta a száját, morgott valamit, de nem lehetett érteni.  
\- Gyere, Baby, vegyünk fagyit is a tesódnak! Melyiket szereti?

Dean csak nézett. Nem mintha panaszkodni akarna, de sosem látta még ezt a szexis, gyönyörű, kék szemű, kedves, ám mégis szomorkás pasit, és fogalma sem volt róla, honnan tudhat az öccséről, meg arról, hogy mit tervezett. De vette a lapot. 

\- Talán a banánosat - felelte széles mosollyal, és egy puszit adott az ismeretlen, de segítőkész srác arcára, aki erre úgy nézett rá, hogy Dean még maga is elhitte: egy ideje járnak. 

Rendesen bevásároltak, és az ismeretlen srác, mindent segített hazavinni, miután kiegyenlítette a számlát. Hanem ezután olyan gyorsan szívódott fel, mint ahogy ott termett, és az idősebb Winchester még a nevét sem tudta. Ám nem nyugodhatott bele, és kérdezősködés alapján kiderítette a Blue Angel nevet. 

Ezután három napig nem találkoztak, bár Dean mindennap álmodott a sráccal, és próbált utána nyomozni. A harmadik napon zsarukba futott bele, akik az ő ismeretlen barátjáról kérdezősködtek, hogy van-e egy bizonyos napra alibije.

Dean kurvára biztos volt benne, hogy az a jó lelkű srác csak látszólag keveredhetett bármibe, akár eskü alatt vallja, hogy éppen vele volt...  
Aztán kiderült, hogy épp aznap, amikor kisegítette Blue, kirabolták a boltost, és ő emlékezett rájuk, de a punk fiú személyleírását adta meg, mivel jellegzetesebben volt öltözve.

Dean ki is akadt ezen, hogy ha valaki extrémebben öltözködik, vagy viselkedik, akkor miért feltételezik rögtön azt, hogy csakis börtöntöltelék lehet. 

Végül amit megtudott a zsaruktól, na meg még amit egy régi haverjától, Ashtől lesett el, a könyvtári komputerből kiszedte az adatokat, hogy rábukkanjon, még a zsaruk előtt a srácra. 

Nem mintha a srácnak bármi vaj lett volna a fején, egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy elhurcolják, és kihallgassák, mint valami bűnözőt, holott ő nem tett mást, csak rajtuk segített. 

Mégsem a komputer volt az, ami a legjobban a segítségére szolgált, hanem egy másik fiú, aki hosszasan faggatta, miért is keresi azt, akit keres. S miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy semmilyen ártó szándék nem vezeti, elárulta, hogy a testvéréről van szó, s akit keres, Castielnek hívják. Így tudta végül meg az eredeti nevét, a bátyjától, Gabrieltől.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, végül sikerült tisztázniuk a félreértést, ami miatt a rendőrség kereste Castielt, és ebben nagy szerepet játszott Gabe ismeretségi köre. Ám Deant leginkább egy dolog érdekelte: hogy újra láthassa Cast. 

***

Látni akarta mindenképp, még mielőtt az apjuk újra visszatér, és tovább hurcolja őket valami másik, "tizenkettőegytucat" városba. 

Hiába kapta meg Gabriel telefonszámát, Cas nem rendelkezett mobillal, hogy őt is elérhesse. Ugyan, annyit megkérdezhetett éppen, hogy tudja-e vajon most épp merre kószál az öccse... mert bár mobilja nem volt, azért mindig megtalálta a módját, hogy Gabe ne aggódjon érte, s üzeneteket küldött kölcsönkért telefonokról, vagy csak felhívta valamelyik utcai fülkéből. Már ez is egy jó kiindulási pont. 

Máskor unatkozott, várta volna, hogy az apja mikor érkezik vissza, és aztán rövidesen továbbállnak... de most rettegett ettől. Volt valami abban a fiúban... valami megmagyarázhatatlan, ami vonzotta hozzá. 

Olyan érzés, hogy ők ketten összetartoznak. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, csak érezte, mélyen legbelül, és éppen ezért nem hagyhatta itt csakúgy, mint akárki mást. 

De aztán egyik este bekövetkezett, amitől félt.  
Épp valami filmet néztek a tesójával kettesben, mikor nyílt az ajtó, és John lépett be rajta.

\- Helló, fiúk! - mondta fáradtsággal a hangjában, miközben behajította a táskáit a szoba közepére, rögtön a hűtőhöz ment, kivett egy sört és ledobta magát az egyik fotelba.  
\- Apa... hát megjöttél. Sikeres volt a vadászat? - kérdezte Dean, a hangjában azonban hallani lehetett, hogy nem örül annyira, mint ahogy máskor.

Az öccse ezúttal viszont nem tudta magában tartani a keserűségét.  
\- Ne már, Dean! Sikeres? Kit izgat? Itt van, egyben van, akkor teljesen oké, jól ment az egész gondolom... Köszi, Apa mi jól elvoltunk itt pénz, kaja, meg minden nélkül, míg TE vadászgattál... megint. Nem először fordul elő, hogy itt hagytál minket így, a pácban... - bökte oda Sam morcosan.

\- Sammy ne csináld!  
\- Ne, Dean, hagyd! Hagy mondja csak el az öcséd...  
\- ...és azzal mi oldódik meg? Mert úgy tűnik sosem elég neked, mindig lesz valami, ami fontosabb épp, mint mi... vagy legalább hagytál volna itt zsozsót, hogy ételt tudjunk venni, tudod kaját, amitől nem korog a hasunk 0-24-ben! De mit számít az, a legfontosabb, hogy Te jól vagy, megúsztad és jól szórakoztál... nélkülünk...

John egy pillanatra felhörken:  
\- Szórakoztam? Fiam, ezt értetek is teszem! Hogy lenne ez számomra a szórakozás?  
\- Hát pedig ahogy közben bánsz velünk, nem úgy tűnik, hogy mi lennénk számodra a legfontosabbak! Sosem lesz ennek vége, igaz? Mindig egy új ügy, egy másik, és valaki mindig bajban van, de hogy mi eközben mit akarunk, az teljesen mindegy...

\- Sammy! - szólt rá kérlelő hanggal az öccsére.  
\- Nem Dean, rohadtul elegem van! Közös kassza, közös pénz, de ez rohadtul nem közös, ha lelép vele, napokra itt hagyva minket a pácban! Mégis miből vegyünk bármit is, apa? Megmondanád? Elárulnád a titkot kérlek nekünk is???  
\- Sam, fáradt vagyok ehhez.  
\- Fáradt??? Fáradt??? Ennyi a hozzáfűznivalód? - Sam füstölgő hangulatban felkapta a kabátját és kiviharzott az ajtón, jól bevágva maga után.

Az idősebb Winchester fiú a testvére után akart rohanni, de az apja visszafogta:  
\- Hagyd, fiam! Sétál egy kicsit, és lehűti a fejét. Majd visszajön! Gyere, igyál velem egyet, Dean.

Apja érdektelensége az iménti vita miatt, felhúzta a fiút, kivette a sört a hűtőből, majd az apja felé fordult.  
\- Kösz, de ezt inkább most egyedül iszom meg! - ezzel becsapta ő is, maga mögött az ajtót.  
Kisétált a parkolóba, az impala oldalához támaszkodva. Csak állt ott, percekig dermedten.  
"Samnek igaza van, Samnek igaza van..." hajtogatta magában. Egyre inkább forrt benne a düh, a vita heve gyorsabban és gyorsabban pörgette a szívét.

Miért kell így élniük, miért kell folyton harcolni egymással, de legfőképp: miért érzi úgy az apjuk, hogy ezt megteheti velük, hogy úgy rángathatja őket, ahogy csak kedve tartja? 

Belekortyolt a sörbe, de nem kívánta, szíve hevesen vert, pulzusa az egekben járt, és a levegőt is szaporán vette... nem bírta tovább... földhöz vágta az üveget, ami úgy tört millió szilánkra a járda kemény betonfelületén, ahogy az ő szívük roppan ezer darabjaira minden egyes alkalommal, mikor John megszorongatja azt. 

Bárcsak itt lenne most az a srác, az a kékbe öltözött, kissé szomorkás, de kedves fiú... eleinte észre sem vette, hogy a könnyei eleredtek, forrón végigszántva az arcát, ahogy a düh, a szégyen, majd a feloldozásra vágyakozás érzése borította el.

\- Huh, szépfiú... kell segítség? - jött egy ismerős hang a háta mögül.  
Dean megfordulva látta, hogy Blue Angel áll előtte. Először azt hitte, a gondolatait kivetítve már hallucinál, hiszen nem vágyott senki másra jobban, mint őrá... zavartan törölte le a könnyeit.

\- Castiel? Te vagy az?  
\- Dean, mi a baj? Jól vagy?  
\- Jól, csak... aaa... a szokásos... családi dráma... nem érdekes...  
\- Nem érdekes? Nekem nem úgy tűnik - lépett közelebb a fiúhoz, aki még mindig szaporán vette a levegőt, bár hirtelen maga sem tudta, hogy a dühtől, vagy a pillanat miatt, mikor észrevette a kék szemű angyalát a sötétben, az utcai lámpa fénye alatt. 

\- Gyere, tudok egy remek helyet, üljünk be egy kicsit... dumáljunk... oké? Semmi baj, gyere! - karolta át a dühtől még mindig enyhén reszkető Deant, és az arcára egy édes, vigasztaló csókot ültetett, s ő pedig hagyta, mert kimondottan jól esett.

Ám gondolatai azonnal az elsődleges feladatára fordult, amit már négy éves korában az apja kitörölhetetlenül vésett az agyába bele:  
\- Meg kéne keresnem az öcsém, vigyáznom kellene rá...  
\- Semmi baj! Gabe összefutott vele, és ugyanott lesznek, ahol mi: egy isteni hamburgerezőben! - mosolygott rá Cas, és Dean végre megkönnyebbülten fellélegezhetett.

***

A kaja isteni volt, a társaság pláne! Az idő repült, észre sem vették. Annyit dumáltak, és nevettek, főleg Gabe vicces történetein.

A Winchester tesók élvezték a finom ételeket. Azon kacagtak, hogy Dean mindent a szájába tömve, úgy evett, mint egy mókus, Sam viszont hallgatva Gabrielre megkóstolta az egyik saláta specialitást.

Dean egy kicsit gúnyolódott a testvérén, hogy hogyan ehet nyúleledelt, mikor itt ilyen mennyei sajtburgereket is tálalnak. Cas tökéletesen egyet értett vele, s erre az idősebb Winchester imádattal a szemeiben nézett rá. Gabe viszont Sammy pártját fogta, hogy a fejlődő szervezetnek igenis kell a saláta. 

Az egészet megkoronázták egy fenséges pite vegyes tállal, ráadásul mindenki a kedvenc fagyi gombócával spékelhette meg.

Dean elmondhatatlanul boldog volt: remek társaság, príma, minőségi kaja, és a kisöccse vigyorog, mint a vadalma. Kérhetett volna többet a Sorstól, mint ezt? Aligha. Illetve van még valami. Jó lenne, ha soha, de soha nem kellene elválniuk a bohókás Novak fivérektől. 

Mielőtt bezárt volna a vendéglátó egység - immár kora hajnalban - igénybe vették a dupla nullás helyiséget is. Ahogy a Novak fivérek magukra maradtak, halkan beszélgettek egymás között.

\- Megmondjuk nekik? - nézett a bátyjára könyörgő szemekkel Cas.  
\- Tudod, hogy nem tehetjük, az ellenkezne a szabályzattal - zárta volna le a további vitát az arkangyal, hiszen az volt.

\- De tudniuk kellene, hogy nem maradnak egyedül, hiszen a világot kell megmenteniük nem is egyszer, és megannyi testi - lelki fájdalom vár majd rájuk!  
\- Castiel! Tudod jól, mi a szabály! Nem mondhatunk semmit, vagy Naomi asztalán végezzük, ha tudomást szereznek róla! Már így is épp elég szabályt hágtunk át!

Cas még mondani akart valamit, de Gabe egy intéssel elhallgattatta.  
\- Tudom, mit érzel Dean iránt! Azóta, hogy atomról atomra összeraktad a testét a pokolból kiszabadítva... de ezt nem akadályozhatjuk meg! Mert ettől válik azzá, aki lesz később! Én sem állíthatom meg Samet, hogy majdan ne kerüljön össze azzal a szuka Rubyval! 

A düh hullámzott át az arkangyalon, arra gondolva, hogy a kis Sammy később démonvérszopó, majdnem szörnyeteggé alakul át. Aztán egy pillanatra megenyhülve elgondolkodott, és folytatta.

\- De tudod, bár nem figyelmeztethetjük őket, időnként kellemessé varázsolhatjuk a napjaikat... és elrejthetünk az elméjükben egy emléket, ami biztossá teheti számukra: az őrangyalaik vigyáznak rájuk... hiszen Mary is folyton ezt mondta Deannek. 

Ekkor tértek vissza a Winchester tesók. Látszott rajtuk, hogy eszükbe jutott, hamarosan tovább kell állniuk az apjukkal, pláne: vissza kellene térniük a lepukkant motelszobájukba, és ehhez most semmi kedvük.

\- Mikor indultok? - kérdezett rá Gabe.  
\- Ezt meg honnan...?  
\- Ugyan, Dean! Beszéltem Samshine-nal! És erről jut eszembe: mielőtt újra útrakeltek, nézzünk meg együtt egy napfelkeltét! Még egy kicsit dumáljunk, és ne feledjétek: az angyalaitok mindig vigyáznak rátok! - szaladt előre nevetve, hogy elkapja a kacagó Sammyt. 

Ő és Cas pedig kézen fogva, s mosolyogva követték őket, egészen az impaláig. 

\--- The End ---

08.12.2018 15:18 Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az irományom, nyomd meg a kudos ❤️ gombot. Köszi. :) ❤️  
> Tudom, kicsit olyan a vége, mintha még lenne folytatása egyszer... s ki tudja, talán egyszer tényleg lesz is. :)  
> *** Magyarázatok: Marlene Dietrich német származású amerikai színésznő egyik leghíresebb szerepe a Kék angyal, azaz Blue Angel volt.  
> Felmerült, hogy a boltos miért Cast (és Deant) gyanúsítja a boltját ért rablással? Nos, ebben egy pici, bújtatott homofóbia is van, mivel ahogy hallotta a fiúk párbeszédét, húzta a száját, és morgott, de nem lehetett érteni. Plusz Casre jobban emlékezett, a feltűnő öltözéke, és a tetkói alapján. Csak ennyi. :)


End file.
